


Forget

by AwesomeMango7



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Theyre high af, Weed, kind of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeMango7/pseuds/AwesomeMango7
Summary: Rick and Morty get super high and end up doing something they probably shouldn’t. Morty regrets it in the morning.





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m going to admit something. I mostly wrote this to sort of practice writing sexual scenes? I suck at writing them because I’m the literal definition of a blushing virgin lol. I’m flustered just writing this even though It’s not nearly as intense as some of the other stuff I’ve read. I hope it’s not as cringe-worthy as I think it is, and I’d really appreciate some constructive criticism.

They didn’t have sex.

 

~ _Morty moaned loudly, his hands on Rick and Rick’s hands on him.~_

 

They didn’t have sex.

 

_~Rick’s hands were touching places they probably shouldn’t be touching, but Morty didn’t care. He was touching, too. His hands were trailing along Rick’s chest. They went down._

_They went lower.~_

 

They didn’t have sex, but it was all still so wrong.

 

_~Rick’s hands were around his erection, moving quickly and fluidly. It felt so good. Morty wanted— **needed** more. He wanted Rick to be closer, he wanted to make Rick feel good, too.~_

 

They were both high, and Morty used that as an excuse.

 

_~“You like t-that, Morty?” Rick whisperer into the brunette’s ear, panting as he continued to jerk him off. “You like it when grandpa makes you feel this good? You like that, baby boy?”~_

 

It was a fluke. It was just the weed.

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Right?

 

_~“Oh... **fuck!** Y-yes... ha... ahh, yes grandpa, it feels so good.” Morty moaned. He was so close. He just needed a little more.~_

 

It was just the weed. Blame it all on the weed.

 

_~Morty came with a loud cry, and Rick came soon after him. They panted together, cum painting their chests. Rick was looking at him, eyes blood-shot from the weed, and Morty was sure his own eyes hardly looked any different.~_

 

Morty had always known there was something there that he felt for Rick that just wasn’t quite right. Something that he wasn’t supposed to feel. Something that he pretended didn’t exist, and shoved underneath layers and layers of denial.

 

_~Rick leaned forward, pressing his lips to Morty’s almost desperately, like a man starved for years. Morty kissed him back, loving every moment of it. He ran his hands through Rick’s blue hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.~_

 

Morty hadn’t been thinking last night. It was the weed. It had to be the weed, because if it wasn’t...

 

_~“I love you.” Rick murmured to him as they laid on the bed, holding each other close. It sounded casual yet intimate. Meaningful yet nonchalant. It sounded like Rick meant it.~_

 

...It meant Rick loved him. 

 

And that wasn’t possible.

 

_~Morty nuzzled into Rick’s side, warmth and love filling up his heart as he breathed in his sent— the smell of cheap cologne, and the faint sent of gasoline from one of the many projects he’d probably been working on today. “I-I-I love you, too, Rick...” He said, before everything went black and Morty was pulled into a dreamless sleep.~_

 

Morty stared at Rick, who was sound asleep beside him. He’d slept on the same bed as Rick before. He’d done it plenty of times. 

Like, when Rick would stumble drunkenly into his room in the middle of the night and collapse on his bed, and then refuse to leave. Or, when Morty would have a particularly bad nightmare and would ask Rick if he could sleep on his cot with him. The scientist always reluctantly let him. And of course, there were always those adventures where only one bed was provided to sleep on.

But this time, it was different. Both of them were completely naked under the covers, dried, crusted-up cum still stuck to their chests. And when he had risen from his slumber, he’d been in Rick’s arms, held close to him. 

Morty had pulled away a while ago, ashamed. Not of Rick, but of himself. He was so scared. He was scared of what they’d done, and of how it would change and ruin their relationship. How could Morty face Rick after this? How could Rick even look at him after this without being disgusted? 

Rick had yet to wake, but he knew it was almost going to be impossible to face him when he did. 

Tears formed in Morty’s eyes before he could stop them, shame clutching at his heart like thorn-covered vines. He only let a few slip down his cheeks— he wouldn’t let any more. He couldn’t. 

Rick began to stir after a while, murmuring words Morty couldn’t understand. The old man’s brow furrowed as he sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked around. He seemed confused, unsure as he gazed around the motel room, until his crystal blue eyes met Morty’s emerald green ones, and realization seemed to dawn on him.  

They both stared at each other, frozen, caught like deers in headlights. 

Morty was the first to break, turning his head to look away. How had it even started? Who seduced who?

 

_~“Rick...” Morty said, his eyes trailing along Rick’s body without shame. He was far too high to care that Rick was his grandpa, and that he probably shouldn’t be looking at Rick the way he was, thinking the way he was. It was taboo and wrong, but he didn’t care. Nothing else in the universe mattered right now._

_Rick had his eyes closed as he laid back against the bed, and he hummed quietly in response. The sound seemed to reverberate through the room, even though Morty knew that wasn’t audibly possible. Everything was buzzing, everything was pleasant._

_“Rick...” Morty whined again, tugging on the sleeve of his lab coat. “L-Look at me. Please.” He wanted Rick’s attention— all of it. He wanted Rick to look at him, he wanted him to admire him. He wanted to infatuate the man in the same way that Rick infatuated him. He wanted Rick to look at him as if he were one of his intricate inventions that he was carefully putting together. Piece by piece._

_The old man hummed again, cracking his eyes open and gazing up at the brunette. “How you feelin’, Morty?” He asked, smiling warmly. Rick’d had far much more weed than Morty’d had, and was just as, if not more high, than Morty._

_Everything was fuzzy, and mellow, and relaxed, and nice. Colors looked brighter than normal, everything sounded nicer than it should. Rick looked... **so fucking good**. And Morty **wanted** him so bad. He couldn’t possibly think about anything else_. 

_Rick Rick Rick. He was all Morty could think about. He wanted him so bad._

_“S’great, Rick...” He said, laying down next to Rick on his side with a small smile on his face. “But it **could** be even better. It could be so much better.” _

_Rick gave him a quizzical look, turning to lay on his side so he could face Morty. “Oh yeah? What could make this b-better, Morty? You sound like you got somethin’ in mind?”_

_Morty loved the way Rick’s voice sounded. It was deep, and rough, and it sounded like music to his ears. “Well,” He scooter closer to Rick on the bed, biting his lip as he stared into Rick’s blue eyes. “C-could I show you?”_

_Rick hummed in response again, telling him to go ahead._

_Morty grinned, eagerly pressing his lips to Rick’s. He didn’t think. He just acted. Because he wanted to. He wanted Rick so bad.~_

 

Morty swears he never meant to do that. He shouldn’t have. He _shouldn’t have._ This was his fault.

 

_-Rick kissed him back, but only for a few fleeting seconds before he pushed him away. “Morty.” He said. “What are you doing?”_

_“Rick,” Morty said, his hands running along Rick’s chest and a dreamy smile on his face. “I-I really like you. Like, real bad. I-I want you so bad, Rick.” He repeated Rick’s name a few times under his breath, loving the way it sounded on his tongue while he was this high._

_Rick frowned, but there was a lack of alarm that had surely been suppressed by the weed. “This is wrong, Morty.” He spoke quietly._

_Morty kissed the corner of his mouth fleetingly. “But don’t you want it? Who cares if it’s wrong.” He whispered, just loud enough for Rick to hear him. It sounded like_ _his voice echoed around the room. If Morty had been sober while he said that, he would have been surprised by his own words. “Please, Rick... I want this.” He returned to kissing him, pushing his fingers up underneath the bottom of Rick’s blue sweater. He wanted Rick to touch him, he wanted him so bad._

_The scientist took a few moments to respond to the kiss again, and he pushed Morty onto his back, running his hands through the brown strands on his head. He was now straddling the teen._

_Rick pulled back after a few more moments of kissing, using his arms to keep himself off of the teen as he leaned over him. “Morty, we-we-we gotta stop. You don’t know what y-you’re getting yourself into.”_

_“Rick,” Morty whined, his cock already straining against his jeans. Nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing. “Please, I want you to fuck me, Rick. **Please,** grandpa.”_

_Morty could practically see Rick’s expression morph from concerned to lustful, as he leaned back down to recapture Morty’s lips in a tender kiss.~_

 

Rick opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to speak. “Morty—“

“This was a m-m-mistake.” Morty interrupted him. He wouldn’t dare look in Rick’s direction. He couldn’t face him after what he’d done to the old man. That weed— it blocked out all anxiety, all fear, all caution, and apparently morals and logic got wiped away, too. It made everything feel good, it made you forget that the real world was waiting for you. And Morty had done something so horrible under its influence. “I-I’m sorry...” He said, his bottom lip quivering as more tears pooled in his eyes. “T-this whole thing was my fault... I-I’m sorry...”

“ _Morty,”_ Rick said again, more persistent this time. It was obvious he didn’t want Morty to interrupt him again. “W-was what you said last night true?”

Morty was confused about the question, and it seemed to be just the perfect amount of confusion to give him the balls to actually look at him. “What p-part?” He asked. “What do you mean?”

Rick ran a hand through his blue hair, looking uncomfortable. “All of it.”

Morty looked down at his lap, still ashamed. There wasn’t any point to lying at this point, the brunette knew. What would be the point after what happened last night? “R-Rick... why would I lie about... _wanting_ my own grandpa in that way, even if I were high on space weed? If I’d been lying, we would have stopped long before we... we...” He trailed off. 

Rick was silent.

Morty took in a slow, shaky breath. “And what a-about you?”

“What?”

“What about you? Did you mean what you said?” Morty urged, holding his breath. 

Rick hesitated. “Which part?”

“The part where you said you loved me...”

Rick was silent again. Morty waited for minutes, only for nothing. He wasn’t going to answer him.

He’d always hoped that Rick could love him. He’d always hoped that the old man could care about him in the same regard that Morty cared for him. But that was such a stupid hope, wasn’t it? 

 

_‘Rick could never love me...’_

 

Morty felt as if his heart might actually be crumbling inside his chest. He sighed, his whole body seeming to deflate, an uncomfortable, tight feeling filling up his chest. “F-figures...” He muttered, though there wasn’t an ounce of hostility in his tone. Instead, it was filled with hurt. 

It was silent for a long while after that, the both of them unsure as to what the next move should be.

Morty was once again the first one to break.

“Let’s just forget this ever happened, alright Rick?” He turned to his grandpa with a strained, forced smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I-I mean... it’s not like we a-actually screwed each other or anything. We can just p-pretend, right, Rick? Never even happened...”

Rick stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Right.” He said. 

 

 

 

“It’s probably best we forget about it anyway.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> I might continue this if I ever feel like I want to. It’s a very small chance, though. Like I said, this is mostly just for me to practice writing these types of things.


End file.
